Barracudas, Not Butterflies
by GoodnightMoon7
Summary: My stomach had these butterflies, no, barracudas. They were chomping away, making me feel uncomfortable and I welcomed that feeling. The barracudas were still gnawing at me when I spoke to him. SethxOC


As I looked through the car window, I saw the lush scenery quickly pass me by. I sigh, in a mixture of content, from the view, and _annoyance_ from my parents.

All of a sudden, my parents spring on me the news that we are moving all the way across the country. "The only place I'll ever call home is Colorado." That was the first thing I said to my parents once they spilled the beans.

Of course, they were disappointed in my response, but what do they expect? Me to be all happy, happy, joy, joy about totally leaving my _life_ behind? Please! I was perfectly at ease with my life in Colorado. I had many friends, whom I love to death, and I grew up there. It is all I know, all I love, and all I'll miss.

"Sweetie, we'll be arriving soon! Aren't you excited?"

I mumble something incoherently. I hope it is enough for them. I really do not want to talk to them right now.

If you are wondering where my horrible family has relocated me to, it is somewhere that's called some kind of utensil. Knife, Spoon, no, Spork, wait, that's not it, Forks! Yes, Forks!

However, for some wacky reason, I will be attending school on an Indian Reservation. Why? Your guess is as good as mine is. In addition, of course I will stick out like a sore thumb, being pale, and a redhead.

I have, as my friends called it, evergreen eyes with icy blue and gold specks in them. My hair has been the cause for debate; is it fiery or is it golden. That was an ongoing argument my friends and me had. Weird, I know, I mean who fights about hair color. However, that is just one of the many things I love about my friends. We are random, spastic, and pretty _odd_.

It is those late night phone calls that happen just because we are bored, consisting of stuff that is not even worth a small fraction of our brain capacity. Those inside jokes that are so weird and random that we forget why it is funny in the first place.

That is what I will miss… being able to just be _myself_, and not worry about being judged. Then again, when have I ever really cared what other people thought of me? I can definitely not think of anything really.

"Welcome to Forks!" Wow, how original. You would think that for such a uniquely named place, they would have something better for their sign than 'Welcome'.

I groan for no reason, and my mother looks back at me frowning. "Listen, I know you didn't want to move, but at least pretend to be excited."

"Like OH-EMM-GEE! Forks? That is like, the coolest name EVER! Thanks sooooo much for moving me, like, here!" I did my best to be a perky, blonde bimbo. My mom smiled a bit, acknowledging that I still had my sense of humor.

Because we all know that bimbos kill brain cells, even if they only talk to you for a little while. True story… it's also a proven fact. One time I had to be paired up with Ashlyn Brown; and let me tell you, she could make a potato look like a genius! I swear just in the first minute, I heard my brain cells popping. And, that was definitely NOT music to, uh, in my ears.

Okay, enough about Ashlyn and the _Insane Brigade_. The Insane Brigade being her freaky, brainless, idiotic clones who she calls friends. Friends translating into backhanded compliments, bitchy attitude and heartless leadership. Ashlyn was the Leader of this dim-witted group of people.

Yeah, although I said I loved my life back HOME, there were some… problems, Ashlyn being one of them.

Now, I know you probably do not want to hear about my former life, but what is happening now, and let me tell you now are happenin'!

--------

The house is… quaint. It seems that my parents downsized a bit. But then again, there is only the three of us. And I am content with the family size. Sure, having a sibling wouldn't hurt, especially on extremely boring days.

I enter my room, and it's painted a hideous shade of yellow. It's like a mixture between puke green and lemon-y yellow. One word… EW!

"That will definitely be painted over…" I mumble to no one in particular. And much to my surprise, someone answers,

"I actually think it brings out the feeling of happiness… Hi, my name is Embry. I noticed the moving van, and thought I'd help out."

"You must be joking about the color. No one could look at these walls and feel nothing but utter _repulsion_! The name's Adelie."

"That's an interesting name… and I was putting my all into trying to be sarcastic. I guess I need to work on that." For some odd reason, that made me crack a smile.

Maybe moving here was not such a horrid thing…

"Well, we've got some more stuff to move; if you're helping."

"Yeah, here, let me get that for you. And your parents let me in, just so you don't think I'm some sort of stalker who barges into people's homes."

"Yes, because I allow just about anyone to help move into my house!"

"Glad to know we're on the same page!"

"Well, at least you're getting better at sarcasm."

Therefore, while moving in, I got a chance to hang out with Embry who is a pretty cool guy. I mean, he would fit right in back home. Home. Just thinking about it made me smile a sad little smile. Whoops, a stray tear on my cheek. Let me wipe that away before anyone notices. _Too late_, Embry caught me mid-swipe.

"Allergies." His mouth makes an 'o' shape from my explanation.

After my _outburst_, as I like to call them, we were pretty much done! We sat down on the floor in my room and had a little pow wow. Embry was telling about all of his friends who as he says, are more like his brothers.

"Okay, so Paul is the 'tough guy', Jacob is 'happy-go-lucky', Jared's a sweetheart, Quil is just an overall nice guy, and Seth is a goof. Am I missing anyone?"

"Yeah, Sam is like the leader. Leah is a bit of a, how do I put this lightly…"

"She's kinda mean?"

"Sure. Let's go with that! Oh! And Emily, Sam's fiancée is an amazing cook."

"Well, I wanna meet 'em!"

I told my parents where we were going, which they automatically agreed on me going since they want me to _enrich_ my life and all that nonsense. I got into Embry's car and he drove me to La Push.

-------

I was again, amazed by the scenery. How could one place look so breath-takingly _beautiful_? He pulled over near a cute little house. Then I heard shouts and yells. One thing popped into my head… **boys**.

"Geez, these guys are loud."

"I'll say!"

We walked up towards the front door, and I was about to knock when Embry just opened it without knocking! I looked at him, with my mouth agape. He merely shrugs implying that it is no big deal.

"No big deal my ass." I mumble quietly to myself. I mean, it is just plain rude! At least knock!

"Welcome to the humble abode of Sam and Emily Uley." Embry announced after he _rudely_ barged in.

"I thought you said they weren't married yet." Confusion was evident in my voice; that, and annoyance at him being rude. Sorry if I sound like a snob, but I really hate it when people are impolite.

"Well, it's just easier to say that. Plus, they're getting married soon, so they better get used to it." He started grinning towards the end of him speaking.

"I think they're all out back. You stay right here while I go out and check…" Therefore, Embry, this guy I have known for less than a day, leaves me alone in a stranger's house. Great people skills Em. Just great.

I suddenly jump from the back door opening up again, and all of these _huge_ guys come trailing in after Embry. Wow, don't I feel like a shrimp now. Here I am, thinking I was tall, at 5'8" and I guess I stand corrected.

I look over the guys… and girl, and almost immediately I can pick out who's who just from what Embry told me earlier.

Paul looked like he had frown marks permanently etched onto his face. He was definitely the brooding type. I obviously knew who Leah was because a) she also was gloomy, and b) she was of the female species as I was.

Jacob was Jacob because he was smiling like crazy and it rather made me think he _was_ crazy. Curse you, you crazy happy people! I also picked out Quil because he had a certain vibe he was giving off. It was like, just looking at him, I knew he was nice, and had a certain feeling that draws you in.

However, what really made me lose my mind was the last boy. No not Sam, you idiots… Seth. I just could not help but look at him and his goofy look on his face.

It made me want to talk to him. It made me want to be myself around him. He made me feel safe, content… and all warm and fuzzy for all those hopeless romantics out there reading my innermost thoughts.

After realizing what I just thought, I tried to snap out of it, but it was as if we had this pull towards each other. Seth and I, we connected with one another, and we have not even spoken to each other.

My stomach had these butterflies, no, barracudas. They were chomping away, making me feel uncomfortable and I welcomed that feeling.

The barracudas were still gnawing at me when I spoke to him. Now, I am not really one to stumble over my words, but you try to put together a coherent sentence next time you feel like jello!

"Umm, h-hello. My n-n-name is Ad-d-delie." After my soft-spoken words, his head did something like a double take and snapped his head.

"Oh, uh, hi Adelie. My name is Seth! I mean, wait, they already told you that… I uh, blah, pink, stuffed ravioli, cars, beep, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ANIMAL?"

I guess that is better that stuttering. I chuckle because, well, it was cute. Not only is he cute, but when he is all flustered (I hope he is flustered because of me) he is really cute.

"My favorite animal is the Hippo because they have their own game and song!" Hungry, Hungry Hippos was my favorite game as a little girl. In addition, a song from camp had a part with hippos in it. It may seem like a random animal, but I guess it represents my childhood, the one I left in Colorado.

Why is it that the simplest of questions remind me of Colorado? Why am I dwelling on the past? I get it that it was MY past, but I need to move on!

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, where is this coming from?

I look over and see Seth eyeing me. I feel warmth flood the back of my neck, and reaching the tips of my ears.

I finally realize that we are not the only people in the room. Everyone is staring at us, waiting for something to happen. What do they think will happen, the Apocalypse? Are they waiting for the world to end, because I could try to make that happen!

I am not "shy" as I was before and snap at them, "Are you waiting for something? Because if you want to see my rock collection… first stop looking at me, and second, find someone with a rock collection!"

"Woo! Go Seth! You got a feisty one, you lucky duck!" I am pretty sure that was Paul that blurted that out. I could not help but smirk at that comment, but I was confused as to why Seth "got me".

"What do you mean, Seth gets me? Because last time I checked I was a person, and you cannot own people. It's illegal and has been since the Civil War."

I was getting uneasy with everyone starring at me after my "outbreaks". I started to find the floor extremely interesting and just looked at it.

"My apologies for snapping at you all." I mumble towards the floor… for it is still interesting.

I look through my hair that has created a barrier between everyone else and me. Seth is still looking at me, but not with a goofy look on his face, it is more of a, dare I say it, loving look on his face.

"He meant nothing of it," He said, directed at me. Then he turned to Paul and gave him a hard stare, "Did you, Paul?"

Paul looked taken aback. He automatically put his arms up defensively, "My bad!"

I finally found the floor boring and looked up. I tucked my hair behind my ears… and re-tucked it, repeatedly. It is a nervous habit of mine.

"No, it's okay. I overreacted." I was still trying to be quiet, so my voice was not as bold as it usually is. This was followed by some intense awkward silence.

I have never been a fan of awkward silences; it actually scares me a bit. I wonder if that is a real phobia…

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Thankfully, my question has each of them booming with answers. The thing I heard the most though, was cliff diving.

"Cliff diving? Are you all crazy? That sounds like fun!" All of a sudden, Seth's voice shoots through.

"You will NOT be cliff diving! Are you out of your mind?" What? Who is he to tell me what to do!

"Who are YOU to tell me what to do? If I want to go cliff diving, I'll go cliff diving!"

"Oh, no you won't! I will not allow it." This continued, back and forth, forth and back, for a few minutes, until he finally cracked; with help from the other guys of course.

-------

From Sam's house, we walked to First Beach. The cliff was a beautiful sight. Everything here was breathtakingly beautiful. You would think I was used to this because Colorado has some awe-inspiring landscape, but nothing compares to that of Forks and La Push. The cute boys helped too. Moreover, Seth was by far, the best looking one.

Each boy had a distinct look to himself that made him handsome in his own way. Paul had that seriousness that sent a shiver down your spine. With Jacob, it was the exact opposite; it was his smile that brightened up his face and everyone around him. Jared has the soft eyes that told you a story, a story of caring and compassion. Quil had the smiling eyes and Embry had that laugh that could cheer you up at even your saddest moments.

However, Seth was the cream of the crop. He was everything I could dream of. He was the perfect blend of humor and seriousness that I needed. I needed to laugh, and be carefree, but I also needed to have that someone who would be my rock and be there for me always. Seth could be that. He could be my rock.

He would be my rock. He would be my… love. Love? How could I think about love… so soon!

None other than Seth interrupted my thoughts, "So you really want to cliff dive? Are you sure?"

I looked up, trying to peer into his eyes, "Oh, I'm sure I'm sure. I was born ready to do this!"

The boys were at the very top of the cliff, but there was a place halfway that was also jumpable. I quickly decided that I would take the smallest jumping height. Just to see if I died first. Seth was still right next to me once I walked to my jumping site. Wow, that sounded all technical and stuff… I need to stop watching the Sci-Fi channel, especially all those Star Trek re-runs.

"So, uh, here is my jumping site… captain!" After I said captain, I saluted him and had this silly grin on my face.

I looked over the edge. I saw my death looking me in the eyes! I stepped back, back towards Seth who was about 10 feet away from the rim.

"Second thoughts?" Seth was smirking at me. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. I HAD to prove him wrong.

"Me? Second Thoughts? Never!" With that, I took a big breath, and ran towards the edge. Next thing I knew, I was flying! The adrenaline was pulsating through my veins, and life was going in slow motion, even though I was truly in the air for about two seconds.

Once I collided with the water below, my adrenaline kept me warm from the icy water. As I plummeted further down, I opened my eyes and saw darkness. Why I was opening my eyes was… a complicated matter.

To me, opening my eyes, underwater, gave me this sense of… invincibility. I cannot really explain it, but whenever I open my eyes, I feel like my problems go away. My insecurities about this new life, washed away with my plummeting into the ocean. I was finally comforted at the thought of living in Washington.

I was rising to the surface quickly. I would definitely have to do this again! I am sure the look on Seth's face is priceless. Seth, god Seth, what has become of me?

Seth, the object of my "obsession" is already at the shore, waiting for me to get to him. I attempt to run in the water, in soaked clothes, in squishy shoes, in water. Not the best idea in the world. I fall face first into the water again, having the ocean water swallowed and going down the wrong pipe.

He comes running towards me, while I'm attempting to cough up water and his arms encircle me. I feel warmth come over me, spreading throughout my entire body. My cheek rests on his stone solid chest, getting balmier by the second. I sigh, for I am so relaxed and safe, and content.

Seth drags me to the shore and loosens his grip on me once my feet reach firm ground. He suddenly turns his head to me, "You're not going cliff diving again, are you?"

"No, I think that was all the excitement I can handle in a day." A smile breaks out on both our faces.

"One more surprise?" He asks in a bit of a breathy voice. All I can do is nod, for I am lost in his warm, enticing eyes.

"I love you." With those simple words that carry so much meaning, we kissed, putting as much meaning into it as those words are worth.

If you didn't get it, after we pulled away, I looked right into his eyes, and said the only thing that came to mind, "I love you too"

An almost unbearable grin came across his face as we walked along the shore. The sound of the waves crashing was music to my ears, as was Seth's voice.

"So, I guess I should fill you in on the tribe legends…"


End file.
